A Sonic & Pokemon Christmas
by ZachaRicO
Summary: When Sonic and the gang drop in for Delia Ketchum's Christmas party, things are bound to get hectic. Amy has a plan to get Sonic once and for all, but will it work? Probably not...but it just might make this Christmas one to remember for a certain, new couple. Advanceshipping.


**Okay, this is finally done. I wanted to make sure I got a Christmas oneshot out on time this year, so I'm just glad to have this done, even though it's not my best work. Please enjoy.**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

The snow fallen around Pallet Town glowed white on this night. Any footprints left in the snow were quickly washed away by the breeze, unseen and unacknowledged. Trees grew tall, some towering high while others were about the height of the average person. A small number of stumps had been cut, their trees taken to a home where it was placed in the water and nurtured and decorated.

One of these homes was that of Delia Ketchum, a middle-aged woman who lived alone most of the time. It was well-known to the townsfolk, however, that she was hardly alone. Her son, a renowned Pokemon Trainer, came home every now and again to visit her. Granted, she had her Mr. Mime and the renowned Professor Oak to keep her company, as well as Oak's apprentice, Tracey. But none of them gave her the comforting feel of having a family like her son did.

Tonight, she was renting out a large house to celebrate the occasion: Christmas dinner. And anyone who knew Delia knew that she was a magnificent cook. Regardless, no one appreciated her delicious meals as much as a number of relatively new guests whose resemblance to Pokemon was initially unsettling. As time went on, however, they were accepted in society.

"Mrs. Ketchum, do you need any help?" a pink hedgehog in a sparkly red dress asked Delia.

"Please Amy, call me Delia," she replied, her smile unshaken as always.

"Right. Do you need any help?"

"I have it under control for now, but thank you," she smiled sweetly.

"Of course," Amy nodded, walking back out into the large room. There were a few others in there as well, eagerly drinking in the smells of the woman's cooking.

"I wonder when Sonic and the others will get here," Tails muttered.

"Knowing Sonic, he'll be here in the blink of an eye," Tracey grinned.

"I wouldn't count on it," Dawn smirked. "He's actually riding the train with Ash."

"That sounds pleasant," Knuckles snickered. "Knowing how he is about being cooped up in one place for so long, he's probably whining his rear off right about now." Everyone chuckled at this.

* * *

The train to Saffron City was trundling along, held back by the snow. Some of the passengers were somewhat disgruntled, but they held their tongues. Only one of them had the nerve to complain.

"Sheesh!" Sonic rolled his eyes in irritation. "This train is too slow!"

"Hey, to be fair, this was your idea," Brock smirked at him. "If you really wanted to get there as fast as possible, you should've just ran."

"And I would've," the blue blur replied. "But I'd rather get there with my friends than arrive alone."

"That's the spirit, right?" Brock smiled warmly, looking at their third companion. He was staring out the window, pensive.

"Trust me, you're better off letting him be," Sonic grinned. "Baseball Head's got his thinking cap on."

"Yeah, you're funny," Ash replied, looking back at them with a smile. "I just can't wait to get home for Christmas. I haven't celebrated Christmas with Mom in years!"

"I suppose you're just remembering, huh?" Brock smiled at his good friend.

"Yeah," Ash nodded, slowly turning back towards the window. Even though he was smiling, there was something sad in his eyes. Brock caught onto this immediately, having known Ash for so long.

Sonic didn't see anything.

As Ash looked out the window, he could see Saffron City in the distance. They would be there in less than 20 minutes.

"Isn't it funny?" he mused to himself. "Just a little bit of distance makes everything seem so much smaller."

* * *

_Ding-dong._

"Ack!" Tails exclaimed. "That's the doorbell!"

"I'll get it!" Dawn jumped up, rushing to the door, her sparkly green dress and long, blue hair billowing behind her. She opened the door and was pleased to see who was there. "May! Misty! So good to see you!"

"Great to see you too, Dawn!" Misty smiled, hugging her briefly as she took off her coat. May followed suit, hugging her a little longer. Dawn's eyes widened when she saw a third visitor behind them.

"Shadow?" she said in surprise. "I thought you said you weren't coming."

"I changed my mind," the black hedgehog replied, stepping in. His perpetually neutral expression didn't alter, though his crimson eyes seemed warmer than normal. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to celebrate the holidays with friends. Just don't make me the center of attention."

Dawn's surprised look quickly gave way to a smile. "Well, we're glad you're here. After all, you know what they say: the more, the merrier!"

"Ugh...don't remind me," Shadow rolled his eyes. "It's one of the most annoying lines in my game."

"Come on!" Misty grinned, bringing them in. "There's a lot going on in here!"

They quickly walked in and settled down, taking to various activities. Misty and Dawn started setting up some decorations, with Tails overseeing their work. Knuckles and Tracey were chatting by the side, as May and Shadow sat side by side.

"You doing all right?" May asked her friend after a while.

"Yeah," Shadow nodded. "I'm just adjusting, that's all."

She nodded. "Have you ever celebrated Christmas?"

"No," he shook his head. "I've never had anyone to really celebrate it with."

"Wow," May's eyes widened in astonishment. "You've really been missing out on a lot, haven't you?"

If anyone else had said this to him, Shadow would have snapped back instantly that it wasn't their business. Being so reserved and isolated, he wasn't one to open up to just anybody, even his friends. Only May gave him ample comfort in being vulnerable.

"I guess I have, haven't I?" he sighed somewhat sadly, looking at her. "I would've loved to celebrate it with Maria."

"I know," she nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he held a hand up, smiling slightly. "I may not be able to celebrate it with her, but at least I can celebrate with you, and that's enough for me."

She smiled softly, rubbing his shoulder. He pushed her hand off.

"I think that's a little far, don't you think?"

She giggled slightly. "Sorry."

He looked at the tree in the corner of the room curiously. "What's with the tree?"

"Hm?" May asked.

"The tree. Why is it covered in lights and ribbons?"

May giggled again. "It's a Christmas tree. It's a tradition to bring a tree home and decorate it for Christmas. And it saves Santa the trouble of finding somewhere to put all the presents: he'll just put them under the tree!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow (or whatever he had). "Santa? Who's Santa?"

"Oh, don't mind him," May shrugged. "He's not real. Just another Christmas tradition!"

Shadow scratched his head, a conflicted aura in his eyes. "You're gonna have a lot of filling in to do for me, May."

* * *

While May continued to tell Shadow about the various Christmas traditions celebrated the world over, the train to Saffron arrived. From there, a certain threesome trudged through the snow to Diglett's Cave, arriving in Viridian City a short time later. From there, they found the house Delia rented out and finally arrived on the doorstep.

_Ding-dong._

Amy perked on hearing the doorbell. "Hey! I think it's them!"

"I'll get it!" Dawn jumped up, rushing to the door. She opened it, eagerly greeting her friends. "Hi, Ash! Brock! Great to see you!" She then turned to the shortest member of the group. "Nice to see you, too, Sonic!"

"Nice to be seen," Sonic shivered slightly, eagerly stepping inside the house and embracing its warmth.

"_Pika Pi_!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping into Dawn's arms and nuzzling her warmly. She hugged the adorable Pokemon back joyfully.

"Oh, how could I forget about you, Pikachu? Great to see you, too!"

Ash sniffed the air, a smile crossing his face. "Oh, man...I can't remember the last time I smelled my mom's Christmas dinner!"

"Ash? Is that you?" came the voice of Delia. "Oh my goodness, Ash!" She ran up to her boy and hugged him tightly.

"Great to see you, too, Mom," Ash returned the hug warmly.

"Oh, how I missed you," she sighed. "Have you remembered to change your -"

"TMI, TMI!" Sonic interrupted, knowing well enough what she was about to say.

"No worries, Mom," Ash eased out, still grinning. "I've been taking good care of myself." He turned to Sonic and winked, mouthing a "Thank you." Sonic gave him a thumbs-up.

"SONIC!" came a female voice from an adjacent room.

His face paled. "Uh-oh! Sorry, guys! Gotta run!" With that, he bolted out of the house, dashing through the snow.

Amy looked around, wildly puzzled. "Where'd he go?"

"Uh...I think he ran off to get you a present!" Brock quickly interjected, not thinking about what he was saying.

"Really?" her eyes sparkled romantically. "Oh, I knew it! I always knew he loved me!" She began dancing around the house, singing to herself.

"Nice going, Brock," Ash deadpanned.

"Whoops," Brock sweatdropped. "I think I just ruined Christmas for Amy."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Misty walked up to them, smiling. "Nice to see you two!"

"Hey, Misty!" Ash grinned, hugging her a moment. "Great to see you!"

"We've sure missed you," Brock agreed, hugging her in succession.

"I've missed you, too," she nodded. "Life just isn't the same staying at home, running the gym. I miss travelling."

Ash raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I'll bet. I've missed having you around. Maybe you should come travelling with us again!"

She shook her head. "Sounds fun, but right now we should enjoy ourselves."

"I agree."

The three of them turned, startled at the sudden voice, but Ash and Brock were pleased to see its owner. "Shadow!" Ash exclaimed, smiling. "Hey, you made it after all, huh?"

"Glad to see you changed your mind," Brock agreed.

"Don't start expecting it," Shadow lightly glared at him. Brock shrugged and went into the kitchen to help Delia, while Shadow walked back into the adjacent room.

"Is Sonic back yet?" Amy asked Ash and Misty.

"Nope," they said simultaneously. Amy sweatdropped and went back to pacing around excitedly, while Ash and Misty looked at each other, slightly worried.

At that moment, a small stomping sound came from behind them, and they turned around.

"Is she gone?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Don't push your luck," Ash winked at him. "You're gonna need it."

"Oh, man," Sonic gulped.

* * *

"Hey, Misty!"

Misty looked up from her decorating. "What is it, Amy?"

"Do you know what Sonic's gonna get for me?"

Misty scratched her head. "Um...I don't know...just, uh...don't expect a diamond ring of sorts…"

Amy shrugged. "Whatever. I just can't to see what it is...and to give him my present!"

Misty looked up, slight concern in her eyes. "Your present?"

"Yup! In fact, I'm gonna need your help to spring it on him!"

"Uh, okay," Misty shrugged. "What is it?"

Amy grinned and held up a piece of mistletoe.

* * *

Christmas dinner was delicious. I could stop the description there, but a dinner like this requires elaboration. Delia whipped up a turkey, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, gravy, and everything in between. Amy made sure to get a seat next to Sonic, much to his chagrin, while everyone else sat wherever they pleased. May was hoping to get a seat next to Ash, but she ended up on the short end of it. On the upside, Shadow was right beside her.

"Hm," Shadow mused as he ate thoughtfully, "this is good. Really good."

"Of course it is," May smiled at him. "It's Christmas dinner!"

"No, I mean _really_ really good. Best food I've ever eaten."

"Mrs. Ketchum is a master cook," May agreed. "She makes the best meals even better, and the worst meals taste like an average meal."

Shadow smirked slightly as he slyly glanced her way. "_You_, on the other hand -"

"We don't talk about that," she abruptly stopped him, earning a small snicker from the black hedgehog.

"All right, Misty," Amy nodded to her partner in crime. "You know where to put it, right?"

"Yup," Misty shrugged, knowing full well that this could only end badly for Sonic and Amy. _Oh, well. I guess sometimes all you can do is please the shippers._

"That was great, Mom," Ash sighed, patting his stuffed stomach. "That was so good, I think I may have eaten a bit too much."

"You, eat too much?" Delia giggled. "That's ridiculous. You never eat too much!"

"That's because what's too much for everyone else is his normal intake!" Sonic teased. "Careful, Ash. I don't want you getting fat. Otherwise, you might lose your Baseball Head!"

"You're hilarious," Ash laughed with his mother. "But you're right. Nobody can out-eat me. Nobody except…" He trailed off, scratching his head.

"Who?" Sonic raised an eyebrow (or whatever he had).

Ash looked sadly towards his right. "May," he finished with a sigh.

Delia noticed her son's change in mood instantly. "Ash?" she said, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" Ash snapped to attention. "Oh, yeah, of course! I just...need a moment to digest this, that's all. I'll be right back!" With that, he strode awkwardly out of the house, though Delia wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"What's with him?" Dawn wondered.

"Awkward," Knuckles agreed.

* * *

Ash sat on the front porch of his house, arms folded on his knees as he sighed sadly, shaking his head. "What am I gonna do?" he moaned, burying his face in his arms.

"Ash?"  
He looked up sharply and saw a familiar face looking at him curiously. "Hey, Shadow," his face fell again.

"Why are you out here?" the black hedgehog asked, genuinely puzzled. "I thought you'd be in there, enjoying everyone's company. Did we switch places or something?"

"No," Ash shook his head. "I'm just...worried."

"What about?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sure you wouldn't," Shadow rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Come on, Ash. What's going on?"

Ash looked at Shadow, a sad look in his eyes. "It's just...I forgot to get May a present."

Shadow's eyes widened. "You did?"

Ash nodded and looked away, his eyes shaded by his hat's brim. "I feel terrible. I tried so hard to get her something, but nothing worked out. Now I'm afraid of how she'll take it."

Shadow put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll understand. If it's been a few months since you two saw each other last, I'm sure she'll be happy simply for the fact that you're here."

Ash looked at him, still sad, but a smile crossed his face. "Yeah, I suppose. But if I can't get her a gift, what good is that? She deserves better."

"Then give her better," Shadow looked him firmly in the eye. "Get her a gift next year, or for Valentine's Day, or for your anniversary. Trust me, Ash, there's no one in the world who could do a better job of what you're doing than you can. She's a lucky girl."

Ash sighed and looked at his companion, a smile on his face. "Thanks, Shadow."

"If you really are grateful, do something about it," Shadow turned away, though his eyes retained a warmer hue than normal as he walked back in. Ash sighed and looked out at the small snowstorm surrounding the home, a storm that matched what he felt inside.

* * *

Shadow tapped his foot on the ground, thinking furiously. "I should help them," he muttered to himself. "But how?"

"Hey Shadow, what's up?"

Shadow turned to see Knuckles looking at him with a curious look. "Oh, hey Knuckles," he shrugged. "I was just trying to think of a way to make Ash and May's Christmas better."

"Yeah?" Knuckles said. "Hm...well, they are a couple, aren't they? Maybe we should get them some mistletoe."

"Where could we get some?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles looked around, when his eyes caught onto something. "Aha!"

* * *

"All right, Sonic," Amy grinned coyly at him, getting uncomfortably close to him. "What did you get me?"

"Huh?" Sonic stuttered.

"You went to get my Christmas present; what did you get me?" she repeated, gaze unwavering.

"Uh…" Sonic stammered, at a loss for words. "I didn't...um, I mean...what are you -"

"Yeah, you're right," she giggled. "I'll just give you my present first."

"Huh? You have a present for me?"

"Of course!"

"Okay...what is it?" Sonic wondered, intrigued.

"Look up."

He looked up, and a puzzled expression crossed his face. Amy just smirked. "Uh, Amy? What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Why don't you tell me?" she kept smirking.

"Hm...uh...nice...ceiling?"

"Sonic," she rolled her eyes. "Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

She looked up in irritation, only to notice that the mistletoe that Misty placed above them wasn't there. "What? where did it -?!"

She looked back to see Sonic was gone. "SONIC!?"

* * *

"Shadow, really, what's going on here?" May asked, curious.

"Just trust me," he assured her. "Ash has a wonderful surprise for you."

"But I told you, I don't have a gift for him," May protested. "I don't want to hurt his feelings when I tell him I don't have anything!"

"Oh, gimme a break," Shadow rolled his eyes. "You're going to love this, and you both are going to have a great Christmas together. Trust me."

He sat her down on one side of the couch, then walked out to take care of some "business." May shivered slightly, the night air chilling her.

"You look cold."

She turned towards the voice and grinned. "Yeah. It's not exactly summer around here."

"No, it's not," Ash agreed, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms. "Maybe this'll help."

She leaned into him. "Thanks, Ash."

"It's no problem, May," he smirked. "What are friends for?"

"What are _boy_friends for?" she giggled. He also chuckled, and for a moment they just sat there, letting the warmth from their bodies soothe the chills given by the cold, winter air.

"Um...hey May?"

"Yeah?"

"Um," Ash stuttered. "I...have a slight confession to make."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well, uh…" he started, but a small, tingling sound from above interrupted him. Curious, he looked up, and his eyes widened. "Wait, what's that?"

"Hm?" she looked up, and her eyes widened. "Oh! It's mistletoe!" A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Mistletoe?" Ash repeated, not getting for a moment. "Wait, isn't that -?!"

She grinned coyly at him. "Yep. Yep it is. Shall we?"

"Uh...heheh...sure!" he nervously agreed. He still wasn't completely used to sharing something deeper than friendship with May, but he was slowly growing into it. They slowly brought their faces together and shared a wonderful Christmas kiss that dispelled any chills remaining around them. When they broke apart, they were smiling ear to ear.

"So the fairy tales are true," May giggled warmly. "Kisses really are magical."

"Yeah," Ash agreed with a goofy but warm grin. "I guess they are."

They leaned into each other again, staring at the starry sky as snow fell. Neither of them noticed two figures hidden from sight, standing one on top of the other.

"Did they kiss yet?!" Knuckles grunted from below.

"Yup," Shadow nodded. "You can let me down now, but be - OOF!" Exhausted, Knuckles let Shadow plop facedown into the snow. "...careful," Shadow finished.

"Whoops," Knuckles shrugged in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Whatever," Shadow rolled his eyes, while he and Knuckles watched the young couple eagerly.

"Merry Christmas, May," Ash whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Ash," May replied, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Knuckles grinned. "Mission accomplished. Let's get some rest."

"Right," Shadow nodded as he followed Knuckles. "By the way...where did you find that mistletoe?"


End file.
